


Camp Dating

by enkelimagnus



Series: SH WLW fic bingo [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Mention of Jace Herondale - Freeform, Mention of Lydia Branwell, Multi, SHIP NAMES, Summer Camp Counselor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: Shadowhunters WLW Bingo Prompt:"And they were roommates."Clary and Maia end up roommates at Lake Lyn Summer Camp. Izzy gets involved.





	Camp Dating

Clary spread sunscreen over her face. She was one of those sun-fearing redheads and wasn’t willing to relive the pleasure of being called “lobster” or “beetroot”. 

As she walked by a group of teenagers who were lounging by the lake, she waved slightly at the counsellor who was looking over them. Isabelle was not one of the new recruits for the year. Clary and her had known each other for a couple of years now, spending summers together at the Lake Lyn Sleepaway Camp as counselors. 

The teenage girls that were sitting on the grass around Isabelle started giggling, mumbling “Clarabelle” under their breath. Clary raised an eyebrow. Clarabelle? 

Clary walked away from the side of the lake and up towards the archery range where Maia’s group probably was. She was supposed to get one of the kids covered in much needed sunscreen that they had “accidentally” forgotten. 

Alec, Isabelle’s brother, was the one that taught archery lessons. Clary liked him well enough. He was a bit serious, but he was good with kids of all ages. 

The archery range was more into the woods, so she walked past the cabins and down a small path. She heard the group before she heard anything else. The teenagers were loud and archery was a semi-thrilling sport where some girls shrieked when arrows flew. 

Maia was standing on the side, with her leather armguard on. She’d tied up her hair, and had a quiver tied around her waist. Clary couldn’t help but think she looked incredibly sexy. 

Clary had never been one to be non-monogamous, but it had changed, lately. 

Isabelle and her had been “camp girlfriends” since they’d first met, usually sharing a bed, cuddling and sometimes relieving some tensions with each other. Clary was well acquainted with the bed prowesses of Isabelle Lightwood, in the way too many teenage boys and their counselors tried to guess. 

Clary had expected to rekindle her usual flame with Isabelle, but she’d been put in a room with Maia, not with Izzy. She’d been annoyed at first, already devising plans to get Lydia, Izzy’s new roommate, to switch beds with her so she could be able to be with Izzy for the summer months they would spend at Lake Lyn. 

Except Maia had been very sapphic, very beautiful, and as down to spoon and fork as Izzy usually was. Clary had found herself in a bit of a situation for a moment, for all of orientation week. Maia and her were flirting, and Izzy was sometimes adding herself into the mix. Clary felt bad for leaving Izzy to be around Lydia too much. That girl was really not fun to be around.

It had happened on the last night before the campers’ arrival. Izzy had snuck out of her room and into Clary and Maia’s. She’d locked the door behind her, proceeded to strip naked, asking the two of them if they wanted her. That night wouldn’t be one Clary would ever forget. 

Ever since, the three of them had been cozy. They cuddled, slept together, ate meals together, and occasionally slipped in some hand-holding or butt-grabbing. They kept it very PG, of course. They were still around teenagers.

“How’s archery?” Clary asked after giving the red-ish teenage girl her well-deserved sunscreen. 

Maia shrugged. “It’s fun! I’m more of a water girl myself, but it’s really interesting. And Alec’s a good teacher.” 

Alec turned towards them and waved slightly, before going back to showing one of the campers how to properly use their bow, for the maybe fifteenth time. 

There were some more giggles and this time, Clary heard “Claia”. She frowned and turned to Maia. “What’s that about?” 

Maia shrugged. “They’ve been… shipping us.” She explained. “Like, when you have a movie or tv show and there’s a couple you really like, so you create a portmanteau of their names and it’s the name of the couple?” 

Clary nodded. 

“Well, you and I are Claia, you and Izzy are Clarabelle, or Clizzy depending on the group, and Izzy and I are Maiabelle, or Mizzy. I much prefer Maiabelle, personally.” Maia chuckled. “And there’s a small fringe that hasn’t understood you are a massive lesbian, so they think you’re camp-dating Jace.” 

“Jace? The blonde that takes care of the boys 15-17s?” Clary made a face. He was maybe the very last person she would ever have sex with. 

“Yup. Jace and you. Clace.” 

“My ex was called Grace. Clace would have been our… ship name.” Clary chuckled. “Anyway. I have to go back to work. My kids are almost done with the pottery stuff, and we’re going to get some swimming done. Izzy’s group is joining us.” 

Maia grinned. “Have fun, you two! I’ll see you later!”

Clary walked away, back towards the lake. They did see each other briefly at dinner, but an emergency with a kid bleeding had to be dealt with. The next time they were all able to take a breather and see each other was around midnight, in their room. 

Clary slipped through the door with a sigh. She’d had to take care of the “medical emergency” because she was one of the few with a first aid diploma and the correct certifications to deal with a split lip. She closed the door behind her and looked up. 

They’d pushed together the two single beds a long time ago, so they would all be more comfortable. In the middle of the bed, were her two gorgeous women. Maia and Isabelle were still wearing panties and the dark-blue t-shirt of the Lake Lyn Camp, but Maia’s hand was under Izzy’s shirt.

The two of them stopped kissing for a moment, enough for them to look over at Clary and pull her in. Clary fell onto the bed, and they got to work taking off her shoes, high socks, jean shorts, then moving to her t-shirt and underwear. They made quick work of all of it, until Clary was naked, sandwiched between them. 

They made out for what felt like hours, until they got tired and just settled in bed, three of them, cuddling skin to skin. Izzy still lazily licked and sucked a hickey on Clary’s right breast as Clary gently petted her hair. 

“So I guess we would be Claiabelle,” Clary muttered. 

Izzy made a semi-appreciative noise against Clary’s skin, and Maia chuckled against Clary’s neck. “I guess, yeah.” Maia whispered. “Is this going to only be a camp thing?”

Clary stayed silent for a fact. “I don’t know. We’ve never done anything more than camp stuff.” 

Maia hummed. “You live too far from each other?” She asked curiously. 

Izzy stopped kissing and sucking on Clary’s breast and looked up. “I don’t even know where you live, Clar.”

“Brooklyn.” 

There was a moment of silence. Izzy moved, getting more eye-level with Clary and looking at her. “I’m in Manhattan.” 

Maia laughed. “So you guys have lived in the same city all this time, and have never thought that maybe you could make it dating-dating, more than camp-dating?” 

Izzy bit her lip. “God, Camp me is not as smart as normal me. I could have had all of this, for three years.” She muttered, her hand trailing down Clary’s body. “What about you, Maia?”

“Brooklyn too.” Maia smirked at them. “Would you two ladies be willing to take Claiabelle home from the camp?” 

Izzy reached over, pulling Maia close to kiss her deeply. She then let go of her and looked up at Clary. “It’s a yes for me.” Clary nodded as well, pulling on Izzy’s hair to bring her up so she could kiss her. 

“Claiabelle goes to New York.”


End file.
